Found A New Vmpire To Love?
by OfficialMrsStyles
Summary: Bella caught Edward cheeting on her and they were already engaged.when a new vegetarian vampire clan,Kevin,Joe,and Nick Jonas with Kevin and Joe's mates,Nick and Bella start to fall for eachother and Edward is really and i meen REALLY jelous.ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**I was on my way to the Cullen's house to see Edward, my fiancé, (I love saying that!) in ,my new car that Edward bought me and new clothes that Alice bought me.**

**When I finally got there, I got out of my car and up the few steps of the front porch, but before I could even step on the top step, Alice opened the door with a terrified look.**

"**Bella! Lets go shopping! Lets go!"**

**Was she serious?!**

**I looked her straight in the eye, they still looked terrified, but this time with some guilt, while her face was composed.**

"**Umm, Alice I'm here to see Edward. So, if you'll excuse me…" I trailed off, trying to step around her and as soon as I did, she went in front of the stair case. What is wrong with her?**

"**Alice! What is wrong with you?!"**

"**Ummm, Edward isn't here! He went errrrm, HUNTING! Yup, he went hunting." she said with an elastic smile on her face.**

"**Oh really?" I wasn't convinced.**

"**Yup!"**

"**Well then, I'll just wait for him upstairs."**

**On my way upstairs, I noticed the rest of the Cullen's weren't in the living room.**

**Maybe they did go hunting.**

**On my way to Edward's room, I heard muffled voices coming from his room.**

**When I opened his room's door, my whole world just crashed down.**

**Ooooo! Cliffy! LOL! I'm sure you guys already know what's gonna happen, but still! REVIEW! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't believe my eyes. There in my-or used to be mine- Edward's bed was Edward kissing a blond vampire girl! My vision blurred.**

"**Edward?" I croaked out.**

**I knew he heard me, but he didn't stop kissing her.**

**I shut the door loud and ran downstairs.**

**Tears were streaming down my cheeks.**

**As I descended the stairs, I saw that all the Cullen's were now in the living room.**

**I walked by them without making eye contact.**

**Before I could get to the door, something big was blocking it.**

"**Emmett, please move." I said in a hoarse voice.**

**He didn't get out of the way.**

"**Emmett. Please!?"**

**Just when I said that, I heard a door open and close upstairs.**

**I heard footsteps coming down from the stairs.**

"**Emmett, please?!" I repeated.**

**He simply nodded and stepped out of the way.**

**When I got in my car, I heard a growl from inside the house.**

**Emmett.**

"**Bella! Wait!" I let a sob.**

**I didn't want to hear his excuses.**

**I ignored him and started the engine.**

**By now, he was at my window. I rolled it down.**

"**Bella I'm-" I cut him off.**

"**I don't want to hear it. Here-" I took off my engagement ring and threw it to the ground,-" I don't want it anymore. I'm sure **_**she**_** would look gorgeous in it! Goodbye." and with that, I drove off, not looking back.**

**While driving home, I was thinking.**

**Why would he do that to me?**

**Did he ever really love me?**

**I never did understand why he loved me.**

**Maybe I was just a game to him. "Hey! Lets play 'Make Bella think I'm in love with her!'"**

**I did a really bad interpretation him.**

**The tears calmed down a little, but the sobs were still coming.**

**When I got on my street, I noticed a moving truck in front of a house across my house and three new, really nice cars upfront. The new people have moved in today. **

**When I got to my house, I went straight to my room.**

**Cant wait till tomorrow!**

**Notice the sarcasm in the last sentence?! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nick's POV**

**I was up in my things because we were moving-for the millionth time, I might add.**

"**Nicholas Jerry Jonas! Are you done packing yet?" Joe, my actual brother, called up to me in a girly voice.**

**I groaned.**

**He knows I don't like it when he calls me by my full name-I prefer **_**Nick**_** Jonas.**

"**Almost Joseph Adam Jonas!" I yelled back, while trying not to laugh too loud.**

_**Nick, shut up! You know Joe doesn't like being called by his full name!**_ Camilla was always protecting Joe just because he's her mate.

"Whatever!" I yelled back.

When I was done packing my stuff, I looked around at my room one last time.

I'm going to miss this place.

As I got out of my room, I heard something crash against the wall.

Kevin and Danielle.

"Jeesh! You don't want to break the house for the next people who live here!" I said by the door.

"Shut up Nick!" they yelled in union.

I laughed.

When we finally made it to the cars, we drove off.

"Goodbye." I whispered as we passed the sign that read, "Welcome To Organ."

*****

"Welcome To Forks! Population:3,120"

Great! This is were I'm moving.

As we drove around the town, looking for our new home, I noticed that it is very green here.

When we found our street, I saw our house-it was awesome! **(if you guys have watched JONAS on Disney Channel, the firehouse is their house.)**

The moving truck that Kevin was driving, Joe's car that Camilla was driving and my own car which Danielle was driving got there a few minutes later.

Joe parked Kevin's car in the drive way and we stepped out.

"So, what do you guys think about the town and our new house?" Joe asked.

"It's pretty awesome." I replied. Everyone agreed with me.

When we went into the house, it was even more amazing.

After we took a tour of the house, we chose our rooms.

I've gotta say, I got the best room with the best bed.

When you pushed a button, a platform would go up and under it was my bed! I could put my drum set on there!

I went back downstairs-well actually, down the fire poles-to get my things from the cars and started to unpack all of my things.

When I was done, I went down the fire pole to my waiting family.

"Ready to go?" Kevin asked.

"Yea Lets go."

We were on our way to Forks High School to enroll.

Bella's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-

"Stupid alarm." I muttered.

I got up and turned to a mirror.

I looked horrible!

My eyes were puffy, my face had splotches of red. don't even get me started with my hair!

I turned to look at the clock on my nightstand.

It read 5:37.

And with that, I walked to the bathroom.

I had goose bumps and was shaking severely until the warm water soothed me.

A few minutes later, I had to get out because it was getting late.

I got dressed in something "casual"-a silky navy blue v-neck that showed some cleavage, tight, TIGHT skinny jeans, and black pumps-lets see how _he_ feels like after he see's me like this.

I looked good-all traces of swollen eyes and red splotches, gone. I then got in my car and drove to school.

I couldn't wait to see his reaction!

**So what do you think?! REVIEW! =]**


	4. Important AN!

**Hey! Sorry, but this is just an Author's Note. =] I just wanted to explain the new vampires-the Jonas Brothers, Danielle Deleasa, and Camilla Belle.**

**Powers**

Kevin Jonas: can see anyone's future whenever he wants to.

Danielle Deleasa: can create illusions, tracker

Joe Jonas: can turn invisible and others too if he touches them

Camilla Belle: makes other people do what she wants them to do

Nick Jonas: shocks people when they touch, creates illusions of pain more painful than Jane's, and reads minds

**Looks**

You guys know how they look, just imagine them with golden eyes and a little paler. And a little buffer. ;)

**House**

It's the same house that they have in "JONAS" on Disney Channel.

* * *

_**And Thanks For All The Good Reviews!**_

_**You Guys Are Awesome!**_

**I'll have a new chapter up by tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

When I got to the school parking lot, the silver Volvo was already there, parked in its' usual place.

I decided to park as far away as possible-which unfortunately was only about eight cars away.

Better than right next to his car.

I check my hair once more in the review mirror-it still looked good.

I took a deep breath in and stepped out.

I walked straight to the school entrance, without one glance at the silver Volvo and ignoring all the stares and whistles.

Well, I haven't seen him so far.

I spoke to soon.

At the end of the hall was the beautiful angel that broke my heart.

He was looking straight at me, his eyes full of regret and lust, were about to pop out of their sockets. His jaw was about to hit the ground-so I'm guessing the outfit did it's job.

He started walking towards me and me being the huge chicken I am decided to go a different way-so instead of going straight, I'm going left.

Bad idea.

I bumped into someone and was about to fall back.

But before I could fall, I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist to catch me, but not the ones that usually caught me.

I looked up to see who caught me.

Oh My God!!

He is gorgeous!

And he has…golden eyes?

Well that explains the gorgeousness.

He had curly brown hair, freckles that form the big dipper, and a pretty built body. I hate to admit it, but he is way hotter than Edward.

He's a vampire.

I turned beat red and my face felt as if it was burning.

I noticed that he was still holding my waist and my body was pressed up against his.

He was looking down at me.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"No it's fine," he looked down at me, "I should probably let go of you." he said, releasing me.

"Um, thanks."

"No problem. I'm Nicholas Jerry Jonas, but just call me Nick."

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but just call me Bella." I smiled.

We stared at each other for I don't know how long, but we looked away when we heard a growl from behind me.

Edward.

"What do you want Edward?" I said in an annoyed voice

"I need to talk to you, Bella."

"Well, incase you don't see, I'm talking to someone righ-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence because he grabbed my wrist and pulled me aside.

"Let me go Edward!" I said struggling to get out of his steel grip.

It didn't work.

"Bella I don't want you near that guy." he said.

What?! He cant tell me who I can or cant hang out with!

"That decision isn't up to you! You don't run me!" I said, my eyes narrowed, voice sounding angry.

"Bella, he's a vampire! It's dangerous." he hissed.

"Look, I can take care of myself, no thanks to you!" with that, he let me go, with a pained look on his face, but I just walked away. I went straight to my locker and went to my first class-history with .

**That's my actual first class and teacher! REVIEW! =]**


	6. Chapter 6

Nick's POV

This is not fair!

We registered for school yesterday and here I am, on Monday at 5:25, getting ready for school.

Oh well.

Might as well get it over with.

I decided on wearing my Elvis Costello shirt, skinny jeans, and white vans.

When I was done dressing, I tried to calm my curly hair down-it didn't work.

Oh well.

There wasn't anyone here to impress anyway.

I went down stairs to wait for my brothers and Danielle and Camilla.

The girls were dressed exactly the same as always, gorgeous.

Camilla wore a white shirt, black skinny jeans, black scarf, red tote, and black pumps-the exact pumps that …Miley… bought her.**(you'll hear about that story later. =])**

And Danielle wore a tan tank top with a white shirt under, dark skinny jeans, and brown high heeled boots.

Joe was wearing his favorite hot pink shirt with his black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and black with pink high-tops.

Kevin was wearing a blue and white flannel shirt, skinny jeans, and white sneakers.

We decided to take Joe's car.

When we got to the school, Joe parked and we all headed toward student services.

When we stepped in we saw a girl at the front desk, but she was to young to work there so I'm guessing she's a student.

I was the brave one who talked.

"Hello, we're new here and we need our schedules. Our last name is Jonas, Deleasa, and Belle."

The girl looked at me with lustful gray eyes.

_OMG! OMG! OH GOD! He is HOT! God Alissa! Just talk! Flirt!_ oh great!

"Hey, um, yea let me get those for you." Alissa said in a 'seductive' tone, but before she went to get the papers she winked at me.

Joe covered his laugh by coughing.

When she came back, she gave me the papers and with a muttered "thanks" we walked out.

I handed them their schedule and sped off to find my locker before Alissa could find me.

When I found my locker, I looked at the locker next to mine.

It read "Bella Swan" with a star under it.

I didn't even notice at first, but everyone was looking at me-especially the girls.

Great!

Then I saw Alissa. Arrrg.

_There's my man candy. Urrrg! His locker is next to Bella's! I bet that slut will try to get him all to herself. First Edward now him. We'll see who gets him._

Then she came up to me.

"Hey! We meet again! Its like in those movies where two people keep bumping into each other and its meant to be hua! So I never really got your name." Creepy!

"I'm Nick Jonas." I said in a glum tone.

"Oh, I'm Alissa. Alissa Winter that is." she said twirling her hair and fluttering her eyes.

"Nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me…" I trailed off walking by her and ignoring all the thoughts around me until I couldn't hear them.

I went around, looking for my first class, earning a lot of stares, until I was interrupted.

Someone bumped into me.

I quickly grabbed her by the waist before she could fall back.

That's when I saw her face.

A pale completion. Staring into those big chocolate brown eyes. I could have gotten lost in them.

Without even thinking about it, I pulled her closer to me.

Her body, every curve of her perfect body was against me.

I looked down at her and she was red faced.

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." wow. Even her voice is gorgeous!

"No, its fine," then I noticed that I was still holding her against my body, "I should probably let go of you." I said releasing her although for some reason, I didn't want to.

"Umm, thanks."

"No problem. I'm Nicholas Jerry Jonas, but just call me Nick."

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but just call me Bella." she replied with a beautiful smile. I couldn't help but to smile back.

We then stared at each other for I don't know how long, but we looked away when we heard a growl.

_Get away from her!_ he growled in his mind.

Does he know I can read his mind?

_Yes I do! Now get away from her!_ he repeated.

"What do you want Edward?" Bella said in an annoyed voice.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked.

"Incase you don't see, I'm talking to someone-" she didn't even finish her sentence because he grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside.

I decided not to eavesdrop and just went to my first class-history with .

**

* * *

****OOOOO! I think Nick has a crush! LOL. REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Nick's POV

When I found my class, I stepped in and everyone was staring at me again.

"Hello, Mr. . . Cush. I'm a new student."

"Awww! Yes, Nicholas, right?" he said.

"Just Nick."

"Well Nick, why don't you have a seat next to miss. . . Winter. Alissa , will you raise your hand please."

Wait a minute. Isn't that the girl from this morning? Great. Lucky, I had blocked all of the minds in school.

"Hey, Nicky Wicky! Oh my god! I missed you so much!" did she just call me Nicky Wicky?! What the hell!

"Um, my name is Nick."

"Oh, I know. So maybe after school you cou-"

"I'm sorry Mr. Cush!" I heard the beautiful voice for the second time today.

"It's fine Bella. You still have a minute left for the second bell to ring."

"Oh." she was going to her seat-which was apparently next to me, but different table-when she noticed . "Oh! Hey Nick." she said with a bright smile. If I could've blushed, I would have.

"Hello again Bella." I returned the smile.

She sat down in her seat her face tomato red.

"So Nick, did you miss me this morning, because I missed you!" Alissa cooed. Was she serious.

I heard someone next to me-Bella-try to cover a laugh with cough. I turned to her with pleading eyes.

"Hey, Nick, what's your next?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Hmmm!" I heard Alissa.

"Umm. . ." I took my schedule out to look, "I have PE with Mr. Kimbrel."

"Me too!" Bella had an excited smile and I had a feeling I looked kind of the same.

"That's awesome!"

"Wait. Let me see your schedule." she said when I handed her my schedule.

"Oh my god! We have the same class! That's awesome!" she said a little too loud.

"Ms. Swan." Mr. Cush said with warning clear in voice.

"Sorry Mr. Cush." Bella said, blood rushing into her cheeks.

I really tried to ignore that because her blood smelled almost floral. Very tasty, but I cant think of that.

She gave me my schedule, our hands touching.

"So as I was saying. . ." Mr. Cush continued. I just did what I was before-not listen.

Then I was distracted by something rubbing my leg. I looked down-it was Alissa's hand. Can she get a clue!?

"Ummm," I said, getting her wrist and putting it on her desk, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing babe. It's just, you looked a little. . .tense." Did I? I don't think so. Wait. Did she just call me babe?

"Did you just call me babe?" I questioned her.

"Well we are going out on Friday, aren't we?" when did I say this?!

I looked over to Bella and an excellent idea came to mind.

"Actually Alissa, I'm going to the movies with Bella that day. Isn't that right Bella?" I looked at her again.

"Ummm, yes?" it sounded like a question.

I gave her my best 'thank you' grins and turned to Alissa. "Sorry Alissa."

Then I ignored her the rest of the period.

**

* * *

****HAHA! There you FINALLY have it! Sorry that I took soo long, but my computer wasn't working. But it is now! REVIEW!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Alissa's POV

Bella is going to the movies with Nick?! Already?! Well I don't really care because he will be mine in the end. Bella, you better watch out. **(we'll see about that. =])**

Bella's POV

Did I just say yes to going to the movies with Nick on Friday? I did!

Wait, he was probably just using that as an excuse.

No need to get excited, Bella. I told myself.

Wait, was I even excited? I barley met him a few hours ago for crying out loud!

Well, I'll find out sooner or later.

Then the bell rang. Already?!

Wow, that went by fast.

"Are you ready to go to our next class?" Nick asked me.

"Yea, lets go." I replied getting up. "So, how did you like first period?" I asked him.

He put his arm around my shoulders and it surprisingly felt good so I didn't shrug it off.

"Well," he said, "it was. . .very disturbing. I think I'm gonna ask Mr. Cush to change my seat because I was sexually harassed by someone that goes by the name of Alissa Winter."

I laughed. Then I thought, this is the perfect time to get my answer.

"Yea, umm, I was just wondering, was that whole movie thing for real or just an excuse?" I asked, feeling my face heating up.

"Umm, well, actually I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go."

"Oh."

"Do you?" he asked looking at me.

I looked up to see his face.

"I'd love to." I said with a smile on my face.

He smiled back. Then I noticed we were in front of the girls locker room.

"Well I'm gonna go now." I said.

"See you when you get out." he said.

When I went inside I realized something.

Edward was in this same class.

Oh, this will be interesting.

**Well next chapter is gonna be in Nick's POV. I wonder what will happen with Edward and Nick?! Hmmmm. . . REVIEW!! Sorry this is soo short. :/**


	9. Chapter 9

Nick's POV

Wow! I can't believe I'm going to the movies with Bella Swan on Friday! Then someone pushed me into the wall.

It was Edward.

"You are **not** going to take **my** Bella to the movie's." he said in a strict voice.

"Actually, I am. She said, 'I'd love to.' those were her exact words." I said with a smirk.

I started pushing against his force.

"We'll see about that." he said in a menacing voice, trying to scare me. As if.

"Yea, we will." I replied. And with that he walked away.

After that I went into the PE office. There was a man there talking to someone who looked **very** familiar. It was Camilla.

Apparently she was using her power cause he wasn't drooling over her.

When she turned around she bumped into me.

"Oh, hey Nick. How was your first class?"

"It was. . .a little. . .disturbing." I replied.

"How? Girls?" she said with a smirk.

"Actually, yes." she laughed.

"You'll get used to it."

"Hopefully." I said.

"Well, see you."

"Later." then she left.

"Hello. I'm new here."

"Alright. Let me go see which locker we have for you." he said.

He came back a few minutes later.

"Alright, your locker is A155. You can use loners today." _(Loners are PE uniforms that they lone you.)_

"Thanks."

"Oh and here's your lock. Your combination is 34 24 10"

"Alright thank you."

When I got out of the office, some people were already out walking the perimeter including Bella. And unfortunately, so was Edward.

Surprisingly, Camilla was talking to Bella. She's usually disgusted by humans and never gives them the time of day.

I went to the boys locker room, found my locker, changed, and went outside.

"Edward! **You** did this, ok. You cant fix it. Just leave me alone." I could recognize that voice anywhere. Bella.

"Bella, please! Just let me explain!" of course, Edward.

"There's nothing left to say."

I decided to step in now. I started walking toward her.

"Bella, I love you! I never meant to hurt you this way." he said.

"No you don't love me cause if you did, you wouldn't have done that!"

"Bella please just -" I interrupted.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked.

"Umm, yea." she said wiping a tear away.

That jerk made her cry. I pulled her back and got into Edward's face.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I screamed at Edward.

"This has nothing to do with you!" he screamed back.

"Nick, lets just." she croaked, pulling on my arm.

"Alright. Lets go." I put my arm around her waist and we started walking.

"Bella are you alright?" Camilla asked. I didn't even notice her.

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks."

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I'll tell you at lunch." she replied.

"You don't have to."

"No, I want to."

"Alright."

The whistle blew and we headed to our class. Apparently, Camilla is in our class too. She was number 8, Bella was 37, and I was 26. Edward was in our class too. He was number 10. I would hate to be Camilla in this class. Today we just had free play. _(Free play is when you can do whatever you want like soccer, football, the bars, handball, etc.)_

We decided to just walk around and talk.

"So, where did you come from?" Bella asked.

"We moved from Oregon."

"Oh, that's not that far. Where do you guys live? God I sound like a stalker." she laughed.

"Don't worry-you don't sound like a stalker," I laughed, "we live in the old firehouse on K Street."

"Really! I live in front of it! That's awesome. We can see each other every day!" she smiled.

"That is awesome!" Camilla joined in.

Then the whistle blew again.

It was time to get changed. we said bye and went to change.

I saw Edward and he saw me, but I continued to walk.

When the bell rang I sped out to the girls locker room. Bella came out with Camilla on her heals.

When Bella saw me, she got a huge smile. I smiled back.

"Hey, you."

"Hey Bella. Ready for our next class?" I asked her.

"Yea, lets go." and she led the way.

**So what do you think? I personally think this is my best chapter so far. Well, yea. There's gonna be DRAMA! :] Love you guys! You're the best!**


	10. Authors Note

Hey guys. I'm soo sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've just been so busy with school stuff and yea. But I've got a plan. Ok so here it is. So I'm going to finish the stories first then I'm gonna post both stories up. It might take a while, but I'll try to write it as fast as possible, but I'm gonna write it good. So yea, once again I'm really REALLY sorry.

P.S. check out my new story "Maybe, Maybe Not" I promise you it's gonna be good. Even my friends who don't like The Twilight Saga (I know! Crazy right?!) say its an awesome idea. So give it a chance.

And also thanks so much for all your support! Bye!

I'll write as fast as possible! Promise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nick's POV**

Well, so far, my day has gone alright, except for one thing: Edward Cullen was in my third and fourth English period and my fifth period science class. Hopefully he isn't in any of my next classes.

Bella and I are walking to lunch right now, talking.

"So, how long have you been a vampire?" Bella whispered so low, I was sure nobody would hear.

"Um, a vampire?" I asked. I was getting nervous.

"Yea."

"I am _not_ a vam-" she cut me off.

"Don't act stupid. I know that vampires exist. Even werewolves exist. Apparently."

How does she know these things? "Ummm. . ." I started but I was cut off by Joe and Kevin calling me.

"Hey, Nick over here!" they said.

"Um, Bella do you want to sit with me and my family?" I asked her.

"Yea, sure." she replied with a smile. Well this should be interesting.

When we passed the Cullen table, a short pixie looking girl stood up with a blonde.

"Bella, can we talk to you"

"Um, yea sure Alice. Um, Nick I'll catch up with you right now, okay?"

"Yea sure." I wonder what they're going to talk about? With that, they walked away.

**Bella's POV**

I wonder what this is about? I'm not surprised Alice wants to talk to me, but Rosalie? They were leading me toward the gym. Then they stopped me.

Rosalie talked. "Bella, we are _very_ sorry. About what happened I mean. I'm also sorry about how I have acted in the past." wait! Was Rosalie actually apologizing to me?

"Um, its fine. I'm totally over it." I said, surprised that I actually meant it.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yea, totally sure." I replied smiling.

"Ok, well were do you want to sit today?"

"Actually, I was gonna sit with Nick Jonas." I said, blushing.

"Oh, the new people?"

"Yea."

"I didn't even get to meet then yet." Alice said.

"Well I can introduce you if you want?"

"Yea! That would be awesome!" they said.

"Alright, lets go."

I was a little nervous. Especially of the fact that they're vampires and I didn't tell Alice or Rosalie. When we walked into the cafeteria, I started searching for Nick. It didn't take long to find him. Once we were close to the table I got even more nervous because I saw both Rosalie and Alice stiffen.

"Vampires! Really Bella?" ok seriously I think Alice is exaggerating a little. I mean she's a vampire too.

"You're a vampire too you know." I stated.

"Yea, but you barley met him today! You don't know if he's dangerous or not!" Alice said.

"I know I barely met him, but I just trust him. A lot." I said in a gloomy tone.

"You like him don't you?" Rosalie asked with a smirk.

I stared wide-eyed. Was I that obvious?

"Um, no Rose. What are you talking about?" I am a terrible liar!

"Uh huh. Right. Lets go meet the lucky guy!" Alice said. I smacked her playfully on the arm.

When we got to the Jonas table **(I would be in HEAVEN if I was there! Well back to the story!)** Nick looked up and smiled at me. I, of course, smiled back. I saw Alice look at Rose then back at me.

"Hey Nick. This is Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you two. This is Joe, Demi, Kevin, and Danielle. And I'm Nick." he said.

"Nice to meet you all." Alice said. They all greeted back.

"Will you be joining Bella and my family for lunch?" Nick asked politely. He is so sweet!

"Well if you don't mind." Rosalie said.

"Of course not. Please join us." Oh he's too sweet.

Lunch was perfect. Everyone got along with each other and Nick an I got to know more about each other. He really is a great guy. It seems Alice and Rosalie approved of him because they got along great. I didn't bring the vampire thing up again. That can wait.

Nick and I were now making our way to math class. Luckily, Edward isn't in our last two classes. Math went by pretty fast and now we're going to our last class, choir. I was really excited because Mrs. Knapp will make him sing a song. When we made it to class, unfortunately I already had a partner so Nick is partners with non-other than Alissa Winter, who by the way sounds like a drowning cow! **(haha I've been saying that a lot lately!)** I feel very bad for him.

"Alright, now that he has a partner, Nick will sing a song for us." Nick got up and started playing the piano.

"_It's hard to believe, Where we are hand in mine, babe, Feels right night is so still, So don't make a 's almost perfect baby, So promise you'll never look 've had our past, I know, lets leave that none of it lasts, All that we have is you're not the only one, Who's ever felt this 't let the world cave in, Just tell me that you'll that the pain is done, there's no need to be don't have time to waste, Just tell me that you'll , one of a 're something special baby, don't even realizeThat you're my hearts that I needed and more.I know you're scared, But I promise, babe, I'm not who I was you're not the only one, Who's ever felt this 't let the world cave in, Just tell me that you'll that the pain is done, No need to be don't have time to waste, Just tell me that you'll you're not the only one, Who's ever felt this 't let the world cave in now, Tell me that you'll that the pain is done, No need to be, be don't have time to waste, tell me that you'll me babe, tell me you'll tell me your gonna stay"_

When he was the whole class started clapping like crazy! I actually had tears in my eyes. He has an amazing voice!

"Thank you." he said smiling straight at me. Of course I smiled back at him.

"Well that was amazing!" Mrs. Knapp said with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you, Mrs. Knapp." he said looking away from me.

My partner, Mike Newton looked at me and said, "That boy cannot get anymore perfect! I mean he's athletic, he's absolutely GORGEOUS and now he can sing like an angel! If I wasn't with Eric, I would SO get with him!" did I forget to mention Mike is gay?

"He is also the most sweetest guy you'll ever meet." I said in a dreamy voice.

"Oh, so you have a thing for him, hua! I don't think Edward is going to like that very much." he said.

"I could care less about what Edward thinks! Besides, I broke up with him." I replied. "As for the other part, I don't know. I barley met him today." I whispered that part.

"Ahh how sweet. Well you better be careful because Alissa is already eye-fucking him." he laughed. I laughed too. I think she heard what Mike said cause she turned and glared at us which made us laugh even harder. The rest of the class was spent laughing, singing, glancing at Nick, and blushing when he caught me. I think I'm already moving on from Edward.

**OOO! Bella's moving on! What will Edward think when he finds out? Oh and the song Nick sang is called Stay by Nick Jonas and The Administration. It really is a beautiful song. Stay tuned to see what happens. And also. . .REVIEW!**


	12. Very Important AN!

Hey people! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated my stories but my computer is down and I don't know when we're gonna get it fixed. But, hey

look at it as a good thing. It gives me more time to finish writing then and that means faster updates! J But yea. I'm at the library typing this. And

like I always say. . . you guys are awesome! Sorry again, but I'll try to update ASAP.

-3 Karina Jonas


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe this . . . this person thinks he can just swoop in and try to steal _my_ Bella away from me! I mean, if you ask me, Bella is over reacting a tad bit. **(Sorry. I love Edward, but I'm making him a jerk)** I was just trying to get some sexual release and Tanya was there and hey, she has always wanted me. And let me tell you, she was good! But I will never love her. I'll always love Bella.

The whole day, Bella has been ignoring me and was with the new guy. And at lunch! Alice, Bella, and Rosalie all went and sat with him and his family.** (Yes Edward knows they're vampires)** Jasper and Emmett would've gone too, but they were keeping me in the car so I wouldn't do something that would expose us.

I will get my Bella, no matter what.

**Nick's POV 3**

After I sang my song the whole class went crazy. But I didn't care about them; I turned to Bella to see if she liked it.

She had tears in her eyes and was clapping as well.

I gave her a big smile which she returned.

She really is the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

I've never really believed in love at first site, but I think Bella just changed that.

When I got to my seat, which was unfortunately next to Alissa, my happiness went away.

"Nicky! That was absolutely amazing! Plus you have an amazing voice!" After she said that, I just ignored her.

I wanted to know what Bella thought.

"-get anymore perfect! I mean, he's athletic, he's absolutely gorgeous, and now he can sing like an angel! If I wasn't with Eric I would soo get with him!" was that a guy? Wow! Um, awkward?

"He is also the sweetest guy you'll ever meet," Bella said. If I could blush, I would.

"Oh, so you have a thing for him huh! I don't think Edward is gonna like that very much." Who gives a shit about Edward?

"I could care less about what Edward thinks! Besides I broke up with him." That's my Bella! "As for the other thing, I barley met him today, I don't know."

Wait, she might like me? She might like me! I did a little happy dance too fast for anyone to see.

"Ahh, that's so sweet. Well you better be careful because Alissa is already eye-fucking him." They laughed.

I turned to see that Alissa was glaring at Bella and her friend which just made them laugh more.

The rest of the class was pretty fun and I found something out-Alissa can't sing; at all. She's probably worse than a drowning cow.

When the bell rang basically the whole class came up to me to tell me I had an amazing voice including Bella.

"That was amazing," she said in an admiring voice.

"Thank you," I said with a smile and she blushed. "So ready to go?" I continued.

"Yea, let's go." So I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her out the door.

She leaned into me and it just felt . . . right. On our way out everybody was looking at us. People were wondering if we were going out and my favorite, that we made a cute couple. I also received a few glares from guys, but I just held her tighter.

When we got to the parking lot, I let her go.

"So we're still on for Friday night right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea," she said blushing a little.

"Great see you tomorrow," I said and walked to Joe's car were I just noticed my family waiting.

"Took you long enough," Joe said in a playful tone.

"Shut up," I said smiling.

"I like Bella. She's really nice and she's beautiful," Daniel spoke up.

"Yea, she is," I replied.

"Um, so do you guys believe in love at first site?" I mumbled.

It was silent for exactly three seconds before Demi and Daniel squealed loudly.

"Ok, that was a horrible question to ask."

While driving home I noticed Bella's car was behind us until we parked. She parked two houses over across the street. When she got out of her car, we all waved at her. She waved back then walked into her house.

I sighed.

"Is someone feeling a little love sick?" Kevin asked in a baby voice.

"Oh, Kev leave him alone," Daniel told him.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Right now it's 7:23pm. I've been wanting to go to Bella's house, but I forced myself not to.

I looked out my bedroom window facing the street just in time to see to see a silver Volvo drive by and stop in front of Bella's house. When I saw who came out of the car I let out a menacing growl.

I was about to jump out of my window, but white hands shot out to hold me back.

"Don't do it dude. He's not worth it," Joe said.

I could swear I saw Edward smirk as he was walking to the door.

"No, but she is," I replied. "Please, just let me go make sure he doesn't do anything to her," I pleaded.

Joe looked over to the rest of the gang. They nodded.

Joe let me go of me, but not before Demi said, "Use the door!"

I got to her front door before he could even knock.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I hissed.

"I'm here to visit _my_ Bella," he said sounding smug. "What's it to you?" he asked.

"She's not _your_ Bella anymore," I narrowed my eyes.

We both started growling and got into a crouch. All of a sudden the door was yanked open and there stood Bella, her head popping out from behind the door.

"What the _fuck _is going on out here?" Bella yelled.

Wow, she looks hot when she's angry. Apparently, Edward thought so too considering the lust in his eyes.

"Hey Bella, why don't you get rid of this guy and we could go inside and I'll make you see stars?" he said in a husky voice and winked at her.

Bella glared at him. "Not in a billion years."

"I can wait that long," he said smirking.

"Go home Edward and don't come back," she spit at him.

Then she looked at me and the anger in her eyes disappeared.

"Hey Nick. Did you need something?" she asked me politely and caring.

"I just came to because I saw him and wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt you," I told her.

Her eyes softened even more.

"What a wuss," Edward whispered too low for Bella to hear. I growled a little.

"Edward just leave already!" she told him.

"Fine," and with that he, he went to his car and left.

"Urrg! Thank god!" she basically yelled.

I couldn't help, but crack a smile.

"Oh and thank you. I really appreciate it," she added.

"No problem. Well I better go. We do have school tomorrow. Bye Bella."

"Bye Nick."

"Sleep well," I added.

"You too," she said giggling.

When I started to walk away, she closed the door.

I looked through the window and saw that she was wearing a white tank top and some blue boyshorts. I also saw that she was rubbing her neck. I guess the position she was in at the door wasn't very comfortable.

I guess that's the reason she didn't come out from behind the door. Well, I'd be lying if I said she didn't look good.

**OOOO! A mad Nick Jonas! So hot! Ok so there it is! Sorry it took so long to update but my computer barley got fixed. Pics are on my profile! And also . . . REVIEW! **


	14. Author's Note

**Umm. . .hi. Well very long time since i've posted anything but I have a very good excuse! Ok well my computer nor laptop are working right now so yea. And also i decided to actually finish the stories then I'll post them up. And I am so so soooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. But don't worry I'm gonna try to write as fast as I can. Please dont hate me! :( I'll be back ASAP! Thanks so much for sticking with me! You guys are the best! :)**

**-Karina**


	15. Up for adoption :

Hey guys! I am really sorry, but I have lost my inspiration for this story and I just can't continue writing it. I have decided to put it up for adoption. If you are interested in adopting this story, please PM me and the first person who does gets to turn this story into their own. Again, I am REALLY sorry.

-Karina


End file.
